


A Winter Night

by FukazeJin



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen, I Tried, I don't know, I really tried, It was supposed to be more complicated, Shintaro was supposed to be Kuroha here, but I ran out of tine and energy, but this was all I could whip up in the 15 mins I had, pretend you didn't see this, whoever you are - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukazeJin/pseuds/FukazeJin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know what this was supposed to be... but this will be very brief >_<</p><p>my <b>pathetically sad</b> attempt of a Friday the 13th fic XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this was supposed to be... but this will be very brief >_<
> 
> my **pathetically sad** attempt of a Friday the 13th fic XD

Shintaro stared out of the window beside his desk as the last lights of the afternoon faded on the horizon.

“ _It’s lonely right?_ ” Ayano whispered quietly into his ears.

He couldn’t help but smile.

The sky was dark and cloudy, not a single speck of light lit the sky. Chilly air blew through the window, it was winter.

“ _Are you happy now?_ ” she cried.

Was he?

He turned to her.  His shirt was bloody, but the liquid was already drying.

His hand was on top of the desk, holding a cold gun.

“I don’t know…” he told her.

But he was alone in the classroom.

Light crept into the room as the moon gradually peeked from behind the dark clouds. 

Littered on the floor were the cold, cold bodies of the Dan.

A shiver crawled up his back, but he didn’t know if it was because of the chilly wind blowing.

Under the glow of the moonlight, his eyes glinted yellow.

He watched the petrified fear on their faces as they peacefully slept.

Tears were falling, but his lips were curled into a wide grin.

“I don’t really know…” he whispered again, to the air.

He aimed the cold metal on the side of his head...

—and fired.


End file.
